


Decidedly Indecisive

by Witchy1ness



Category: Zombillénium (2017)
Genre: Gen, Gretchen POV, Post-Movie Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:09:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27313846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Witchy1ness/pseuds/Witchy1ness
Summary: What may have gone through Gretchen's mind after that almost-moment between her and Hector as they fly with Lucie at the end of the movie.
Relationships: pre Hector/Gretchen
Kudos: 2





	Decidedly Indecisive

**Author's Note:**

> I'm supposed to be getting ready for NaNoWriMo....but I wrote this instead XD
> 
> I just saw the movie the other night, so I know I'm a little late on the ball, haha! I have not read the comics (that's up next), so this is all strictly movie-verse.
> 
> Everyone here is the property of Arthur de Pins, I'm just borrowing with them!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

“Let’s race! Let’s race! Come on!”

A beat as her and Hector’s eyes met, and then Gretchen was racing ahead on her broom, torn equally between relief and guilt at Lucie’s (un?)timely interruption.

(Second one, by her count; if you included the time in the security control centre. She hadn’t realized she’d gone up on her toes until Hector had released her to chase after Steven and she’d dropped back onto her heels.)

There was relief, because fine, she _did_ like Hector – but there was the tiny detail of how she hadn’t confessed who her Dad was yet; and there was guilt, because yes she did like Hector but she hadn’t told him who her Dad was yet.

In fact, she’d straight up _lied_ about it, even though she rationalized that she’d had to, at the time; now it stuck like a fishbone in her throat whenever Hector looked at her.

Watching him fly around with an exuberantly whooping Lucie – and who would’ve thought the girl’d be screaming in excitement instead of terror? Humans enjoyed the _strangest_ things – Gretchen wrestled with herself.

It wasn’t fair to start – something – with Hector without telling him the whole story first; but how, exactly, did one start a conversation like that?

_So you know those rumours about my Dad being the Devil – that I said were fake – are actually true. Surprise! Wanna grab Lucie and go for a fly?_

She was already afraid she’d left it too long: the three of them had been spending an awful lot of time together recently, and Hector even trusted her enough to pick up Lucie from school.

Not to mention also let the kid ride on her broom, even though his safety inspector’s soul had to be practically foaming at the mouth over the lack of anything even remotely resembling safety features.

Case in point – she’d just pushed the girl off as easily as sneezing. Granted, she only did it _because_ she knew Hector was below to catch his daughter, but all it would take would be a gust of wind in the wrong direction, and –

_Stop it, Gretchen. You’re a damned second-level Witch, so put on your big-girl cowl, stop dithering, and just ask Big Red out._

Of course, that was when her helpful brain decided to remind her of what it had been like to have Hector on her broom. The way his big hands had practically swallowed her waist, and when he’d been clutching her legs and those oh-so-touchable horns had been _right there_ –

Gretchen gave her head a hard shake, hoping the redness of her cheeks could be blamed on the slightly cool air, grateful to seize on yet another topic that distracted from the matter at hand.

How the Hell did a human get bit by a vampire _and_ a werewolf and yet turn into a devil, anyway?

Not that she was complaining about the view, mind you.

But was it a genetic quirk of Hector’s that had made him into what he was, or was it just a one-off?

A sudden thought made her laugh so hard she nearly fell off her broom and had Hector winging back around in concern.

Waving them off, Gretchen managed to get her giggles under control, though she couldn’t get rid of the grin that stretched across her face.

Maybe the explanation was more simple than they all thought.

From what she’d heard – from both Hector and Von Bloodt – was that saying when Hector was a safety inspector he had been somewhat detail-obsessed was…putting it mildly.

So maybe it wasn’t such a surprise what he’d turned into, after all.

Laughing aloud, Gretchen flew to catch up with Hector and Lucie, and resolved to mention it to her Dad the next time they spoke.

 _Maybe sometimes the Devil really_ is _in the details._

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*


End file.
